


Something Familiar...

by Delightful_Devin



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, also random unnamed koopa here too, can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, kinda implied bowsario i guess, mario's not actually in it but like he's mentioned by our poor king in denial, she's nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_Devin/pseuds/Delightful_Devin
Summary: The Koopa King hates his nemesis the hero; he always has. In fact, there's nothing else he should feel towards him. Nothing but pure hatred. So what is this other feeling he has as well...?
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Something Familiar...

"That stupid plumber! He makes me sick!" the Koopa King exclaims. "I'll beat him one day, I will! I'll knock that stupid furry moustache right off his face!" He winces a bit from his battle sores. Once again, his plans to take the Mushroom Kingdom were thwarted by the hero, and all he had to show for it were scars, bruises, and burns. He's sitting in his bed in his bedroom, his wounds being treated by a medic Koopa. She's new in fact. Today is actually her first day. "OW! Hey, watch it!"

"S-sorry, sir!" She makes a conscious effort now to be more gentle. "Um, King Bowser, you sure do talk about this plumber guy a lot..."

"What, Mario? Of course I do! He's my archenemy! He's the only thing standing between me and the Mushroom Kingdom!" She continues treating him as he rants about his many defeats at the hands of the hero. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she thinks about how the veteran minions warned her how much their king will ramble when it comes to his nemesis. The guy really is obsessed. After a moment, though, he goes silent. She looks up at him and finds him staring absently into space, his mind seemingly somewhere else.

_He's now in the arena in the castle where he lounges upon a throne waiting for the arrival of the hero. The Princess is in a cage dangling above him. Lava bubbles up from the pit below, heating the arena and giving it a faint sinister glow, setting the atmosphere perfectly. In just a few seconds, the doors burst open and there he is, the hero clad in overalls and a red hat: Mario. He's tense and ready for a fight. The Princess gasps and calls out to him._

_I hate him._

_Bowser leans on the armrest, propping his head up in his claw. He can feel his heart pounding and the fire building up in his gut, smoke pouring from his nostrils. He smirks as he stares down into Mario's bright blue eyes of steel. Mario meets his gaze and the silent challenge it poses. Bowser lives for this tension. This is the kind of thrill and excitement that can only come from a fight with his archenemy. This is a feeling he can't get from anything else._

_I hate him._

_He stands from his throne and lets out an earsplitting roar, the sound reverberating off the walls of the arena. He swears he sees the ghost of a smile on his enemy's face as they charge at each other. Usually, Mario is always serious during their fights, but every so often, he'll get cocky like that. And it's like Mario put some kind of curse on him, because every time Bowser sees that smile, he slips up more._

_That smile. That damn smile. I hate him. Smile some more._

_Fireballs fly back and forth, jumps and kicks and punches are exchanged. Bowser feels something odd that he can't explain. There's the thrill, the passion, the anger of course...but there's something else too. Something soothing about the familiarity of this situation. Something...comforting that started small, but grows stronger with every fight he has with his nemesis. He finds comfort in the fact that he can always expect this. Whether it's to his kingdom, around the world, or even to the center of the universe, he knows Mario will follow him anywhere. And he can always expect the fight of his life in the end. Every time. He finds comfort...in Mario...?_

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

_I hate..._

_I..._

_...I love..._

Bowser blinks a few times and suddenly, he's back in his bed, the Koopa girl finishing up with his bandages. "Uh, King Bowser? Are you okay? You've been really quiet all this time." He looks around the room, confused for a moment before realizing he was fully lost in his own thoughts just now.

"...What...?"

"Um, I'm all finished now. Is... Is there anything else you need, sir? Anything I can do for you?"

"No, get out." The girl bows, then takes her supplies and leaves the King's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. At first, he still has that feeling of longing, wondering what the hero was doing now and wishing he was there with him. Then, he snaps himself out of that thinking and glares at nothing in particular, letting his hatred take over and exhaling dark smoke.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm thinking 'bout writing another one similar to this one but from Mario's perspective. Let's face it, they both be pining but are too dummy to admit it.


End file.
